


My Princess

by AzulaLover50000



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Ty Lee POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000
Summary: What Ty Lee Thinks Of Her Wife
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Kudos: 29





	My Princess

I see her, her eyes are golden, graceful as the blue fire that she can summon. Her once smooth hands are covered in red, sensitive hypertrophic scars from fire, the worst of which on her palms.

On the side of abdomen has a vivid, star-shaped scar. On her arms and back are harsh red burns. Her cheek has a faint line of scar tissue on her cheek. She is aware of them, worries they will change my love for her. 'They are part of you,' I would say. "I would never change them.'

Her bust may be small, but it is perfect to me. Her mental health may not be as stable as most, but she is pure to me. She fears she is a bad mother, but she has done no wrong to our children. Her raven hair, shorter now than it was when we married. Even though she may no longer want to be royalty, but she is royalty to me.

My beloved is is the only one for me, I would marry no other. She is my fire princess, the woman I loved from the day met her. If given the chance to change the past, I would change nothing. I have no regrets, for now I have all I want; I have my princess.


End file.
